<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stammi vicino, non te ne andare by dal_segno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631541">stammi vicino, non te ne andare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_segno/pseuds/dal_segno'>dal_segno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonghyun!!! on ice. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skating, Anime-Inspired, Aron-centric, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Dancing, Ice Skating, Jonghyun!!! on ICE, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Rated teen for language, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, mentions of drinking, nuble forever (/j), rip minhyun but i swear he exists in this world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_segno/pseuds/dal_segno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the glittering spectacle that is Aaron Kwak, he wishes someone could just see Aaron. The Aaron who’s scared of his silver hair balding so early. The Aaron who’s out of his mind with little common sense left. The Aaron who exists outside of the ice rink. Anything instead of history’s best skater to grace the ice.</p><p>However, unlike winning gold, this is not to be expected at all. No one can even touch Aaron Kwak. Much less just Aaron.</p><p>Today is the day that changes.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Aaron, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun | JR &amp; Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonghyun!!! on ice. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stammi vicino, non te ne andare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I finally got around to writing a Yuri on Ice inspired Nu'fic! I got inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/CYAv-NZ3llw"> this animatic </a> right here! Don't worry about ice skating terms and whatnot: the fic doesn't dwell much on the technicalities of figure skating (and I know nothing about it beyond YOI lmao). You don't need to know anything about Yuri on Ice either prior to reading this but there *will* be spoilers for the 10th episode flashbacks just in case.</p><p>I also have footnotes in case you want to know more about certain terms and/or translations. Apologies in advance if anything is wrong, it's all on me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winning gold this year was to be expected.</p><p> </p><p><a id="back1" name="back1"></a>With Aaron’s insane technical difficulty scores and his (always) flawless presentation scores, it’s really no surprise that the silver-haired man won this year’s Grand Prix Finals<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a> too. And even if he didn’t, he’s sure he still would’ve placed on the podium somehow. He isn’t “The Most Decorated Skater in History” for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>So yet another gold medal graces his neck this time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s really no surprise that he takes the highest place on the podium today. Aaron gave it his all for the season, his longing and yearning finally having some place to go instead of distracting him on the ice. They had always lingered at the back of his mind; he just chooses to continue neglecting his feelings for the sake of winning.</p><p> </p><p>Gold upon gold (with hints of silver and bronze from the past) line up Aaron’s walls and shelves back in the States, gleaming in anticipation for yet another addition to the collection. He can’t remember the last time he’s polished them. </p><p> </p><p>Was it after the Olympics? Probably. He couldn’t have people sneer at his grimy medals and trophies as he recorded a video for them, now could he? Regardless, Aaron’s mind idly calculates the amount of awards he’s won by now. He doesn’t get further than his first few awards from his Junior seasons. Less than a dozen of them are silver.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pointless to continue, </em> his brain helpfully supplies for him. <em> Pointless because you win everything anyway. </em></p><p> </p><p>For all of his accolades and titles, Aaron never feels anything for them beyond a twisted, dull sense of pride. There’s no doubt that they’re beautiful in every way. Glimmering even in the dark, Aaron is proud of all he’s achieved after all these years. Mementos of all his hard work. Yet as the years go on and his skates wear the ice, winning them is just another thing to expect. </p><p> </p><p>Like how you expect that the seasons come and go.</p><p> </p><p>Like how you expect to wake up everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Like how most children expect heaps of presents on Christmas Day. (Except the children might get excited at the prospect of getting the toys they’ve been begging for all year. At least they’re happy about their expectations.)</p><p> </p><p>There’s no use getting so hyped up every time the competition draws nearer. Aaron knows the results anyway. If he closed his eyes and drowned out Kkotsoon’s barks for a moment, he could perfectly mimic a commentator’s shock and statements whenever he won gold for the nth time in the season. He could even talk exactly like those obnoxious TV hosts when they announce his perfect routines. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a no-brainer really. They’re all so predictable anyway.</p><p> </p><p>So, of course he’ll keep smiling for the press and fans every time they tell him he’s broken yet another world record. Of course he’ll act shocked when they comment on how he’s at his peak at twenty-five-years old. Of course he’ll be the Aaron Kwak, Olympic medalist and top men’s skater, for the world.</p><p> </p><p>But just <em> once </em> , he wants someone to look at him any other way. Beyond the glittering spectacle that is Aaron Kwak, he wishes someone could just see <em> Aaron </em>. The Aaron who’s scared of his silver hair balding so early. The Aaron who’s out of his mind with little common sense left. The Aaron who exists outside of the ice rink. Anything instead of history’s best skater to grace the ice.</p><p> </p><p>However, unlike winning gold, this is not to be expected at all. No one can even touch Aaron Kwak. Much less just <em> Aaron </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Today is the day that changes.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Aaron, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it’s good to not expect anything for once and just let fate punch you with whatever comes your way.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Aaron-ssi?” The skater in question turns his head to the direction of the voice. Quiet and timid— it’s not a voice Aaron recognises at all. He also doesn’t recognise the -<em> ssi </em> at the end of his name, chalking it up to be some sort of formality. Still, he beams an award-winning smile to the owner, who turns a deeper shade of scarlet almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> Huh. Doesn’t look like a fan, </em> his brain supplies. Aaron can’t remember if they’re a skater too. He definitely would’ve noticed; not every skater gets into the Grand Prix Final, after all. Plus, their innocent face would’ve stood out to Aaron in the midst of older skaters who’ve made the final. The skater’s silver hair brushes over his eyes as he tries to fish a memory out of his mind. His skate guards tap against the tiles in staccato.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take too long until the person talks again, this time with less fumbling for words. “Ah, Aaron-ssi. Do you not remember me?” Aaron breaks out of his mental spiral to take a good look at the person. Cute, shy, four-eyes. That kind of person doesn’t appear all the time at the rink, so why couldn’t he remember? Jinah might be right about him being an airhead. But only this time.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fan it is, then </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aaron says. Red is surely creeping onto his ears now. At least he can blame that on the chill of the rink if he looks too stupid. “I don’t remember fans easily for some reason. Oh, would you like a commemorative photo?”</p><p> </p><p>Ouch, <em> not </em> a fan. Not with the way they look so heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron slaps himself mentally.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not— How could you say that?” Their eyes are wide in disbelief and brimming with unspilled tears. Aaron’s not sure if they’re frustrated, angry, or sad tears. He’s not sure he wants to know. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I not worthy of competing against you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! If you’ve competed in the GPF, you’re basically a great skater. The best of the best!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then?” They push their black hair out of their face and wipe away their tears. It looked more like they were punching their eyes, though. Sparks fly in Aaron’s mind, on the verge of remembering something. “Am I <em> that </em>forgettable? </p><p> </p><p>Just as Aaron is opening his stupid mouth to answer, the person talks again. </p><p> </p><p>Their voice is nothing like the timid one from earlier, almost as if this was a whole other person. Angry isn’t quite the right word. Tense might be. And hurt. Even an airhead like Aaron can hear the hurt and offense in their words. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t answer that. Forget I ever came up to you. I’m sorry for wasting your time, Aaron-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Teetering on the edge of downright <em> furious </em> at this point, Aaron really doesn’t want to be the recipient of such (rightfully deserved) anger. </p><p> </p><p>Once the dejected skater walks away from him, Aaron’s laggy brain gives him an answer to who that man was. His jaw goes slack.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Kim Jonghyun, you know,” Jinah fills in for him. She throws him a cheeseburger, which Aaron catches with ease. “Ace of Korea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you watching me— us?” Aaron asks, throat dry and ears burning. A guilty feeling pools in the depths of his stomach. Tucking the cheeseburger away in his bag, he knows he won’t be able to stomach anything at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>Jinah shakes her head. “I saw the kid run away from you when I came back. You don’t happen to have forgotten who you were competing against, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe? I also might’ve thought he was a fan…”</p><p> </p><p><a id="back2" name="back2"></a>“Aaron, I know he fell to sixth place in the end—” Oh so that’s why Jonghyun flew out of his head. “—But he made it to second place after his short program<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>. Weren’t you at least worried he’d come for your gold?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfs both Aaron and his coach. The answer hangs heavy in the air, so there was no need to say it out loud. He didn’t know if he had the strength to anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been a little too arrogant lately, haven’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinah huffs softly as she picks up her things. The look in her eyes hurt more than if she had just told him her thoughts. She says nothing more on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t be late to the banquet. You can apologise to Kim there, if you want. Jiyoung’s forcing all her skaters to come this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. When with Jinah Im, be skeptical. He learned that the hard way. “What’s in it for me? I know you don’t just let me off like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babysit Minki for me as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure Dongho would love to hear about your fiasco here,” Jinah mutters as she twirls a comb in her hand. A devilish smile that should be nowhere near her face appears. “I can totally see his Instagram caption now: Aaron—”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine! I’m babysitting, alright! Don’t say anything to Dongho!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aaron dimly wonders if his head is still attached to his neck. He feels nothing attaching anything to anywhere, and he was already in the banquet hall with wonderful heating. Silently cursing Jinah for making him wear the worst possible outfit in Sochi, he drapes a shawl around his chest. It does little to keep his chest warm, but Aaron’s slightly relieved to cover the unnecessary v-shaped slit. His freezing emerald pendant burns against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Sochi is a completely different place from LA. Winters are not for a summer boy like Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy footsteps make Aaron’s head snap to the source. He’s greeted with a gummy smile and curly, brown hair before his organs are crushed with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongho,” Aaron manages to say when Dongho releases him from the embrace. “You’re going to kill me with your hugs. Who’s gonna beat you in the next Grand Prix if I die?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just bein’ a little bitch,” the skater whines. If Aaron didn’t know better, he’d totally fall for Dongho’s odd cuteness. Nothing good ever comes out from falling for cheap tricks like that though. So the gold-medalist merely laughs and pinches Dongho’s cheeks. The French skater whines even more, though his grinning gives him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll beat you next season and get out of this silver curse.” Aaron’s laughs, lighthearted ones, increase nearly ten-fold at Dongho’s rather bold statement. The younger skater pouts for a moment before joining in the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a silver curse for a reason, Dongie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I don’t know? Your hair’s the most annoying reminder of my damn curse. Dye it some other colour already!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s natural and I even showed you my baby pictures to prove it!”</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence between them falls as they drink their wine. Aaron swirls the blood-red liquid lazily, scanning the banquet hall for anything interesting. A man across the room seems to be drinking on his own, having finished two glasses of champagne already. The pair skaters from Russia on one end of the hall are busy arguing. Nothing else stands out.</p><p> </p><p>Except bright blond hair right in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Old man,” a voice that hasn’t quite escaped puberty cuts in. “The fuck you lookin’ so disgustingly sad for?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron blinks once. Then twice. Then thrice before his brain finally reboots and makes him process the teenager in front of him. “Minki, what’re you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking to his right, the spot that once had Dongho is empty. Leave it to his only (true) friend in the skating world to leave him for some girl on the dance floor right when he needed him. The Junior skater in front of him makes a sound akin to that of a kitten’s sneeze. If it was meant to be a scoff, Aaron certainly wasn’t intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, didn’t you win gold this year too?” Minki asks instead of answering Aaron. “Yet you’re over here looking like a kicked puppy. What’s that about, you stupid hag?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were this attentive about your ‘stupid hag’, Minki,” Aaron deflects just as easily.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not, you dumb bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched screech causes Aaron’s ears to ring. He glares at Minki’s shiny shoes, hoping the younger of the two American skaters would get the hint. Being the child he is, Minki sticks out his tongue in childishness before turning on his heel again and walking off to who knows where.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t drink any alcohol, Minnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Aaron’s on his own again. He grips the wine glass so hard, his knuckles might pop out of their sockets. Picking up the silver shawl on the floor, Aaron notes that it must’ve fell when Dongho crashed into him. A dark wine spill winds along the fabric. He pays no heed to it as he slips it back onto his chest.</p><p> </p><p>However much he tries to dispel the words and their effects on him, Aaron can’t help but fall back on Minki’s questions. He wonders if the teen was just seeing things, or if he got so annoyed, he <em> had </em> to point it out directly. The first seems uncharacteristic of Minki. The second works so <em> well </em> that it’s frightening. Had he really looked so unhappy? There’s no reason why he should: he’s won gold and is the top skater in his league for fuck’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron swallows another glass of wine before his mind can even think of an answer he already knows.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Aaarooon~” calls out a drunken voice. Giddy and carefree, the voice floats over the banquet hall to the person they call out for at the other end of the room. “Come on! Dance with me!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd in front of Aaron wastes no time parting in the middle of the hall. Suddenly, he’s faced with a shit-faced Asian man across from him. There’s whispers all around; hushed words that aren’t all particularly nice. Someone has carelessly kept their camera flash on as they take pictures. Another’s phone volume is all the way up— every click of the camera can be heard above the beating of Aaron’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>The man pipes up again. “Aaron! Aren’t you gonna dance with me? It’s rude to keep people waiting!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim...? How much have you had to drink?” asks the American skater as he approaches the Korean man with tentative steps. Kim’s smile falters for a second, probably remembering their brief exchange at the rink earlier. Then he beams a blinding smile Aaron’s way like nothing even happened. It’s actually brighter than it was before. Aaron wasn’t sure that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>“16 glasses? Oh wait, you remember me!” Aaron feels like he’s been slapped. “That’s good. It’s good right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim rips out his glasses from his face. For extra measure, he also pushes back his onyx hair from his face, revealing his glistening forehead. He looks… different.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, </em> Aaron mumbles in his mind. <em> He looked so different on the ice. No wonder I didn’t recognise him. Oh shit, he’s coming closer. Shit shit shit. What’s he—? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tell me it’s good that you remembered me for once, hm?” Kim whispers into Aaron’s ear. His warm breath sends warning signals to every part of Aaron’s body, but he can’t find it in himself to move. It’s not like he could anyway: Kim’s pulling down Aaron by his white blazer, effectively locking him in place unless he lets go.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” the gold-medalist answers truthfully. “I won’t ever forget you now, Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun lets go of him at last when he hears that. Another switch seems to have flipped inside the man; something light instead of the rather scary persona he had on a second ago. There’s something else in his eyes, something Aaron has seen before in Dongho— but it’s much different.</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” Jonghyun mumbles. He’s silent for a moment, and Aaron waits with bated breath. The whispers and sneers have appeared to Aaron’s senses again. They aren’t Jonghyun. So Aaron drowns all of them out, not in the mood to let them interrupt him in his own world. His own world with Jonghyun. A world full of colour Aaron hasn’t stepped foot in since he was a teenager. His heart slams against his ribcage with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make a deal then!”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron surely wasn’t expecting<em> that </em>. Then again, the night seems to be going above and beyond his expectations. Still, he obliges. “What kind of deal, Jonghyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dancing one! If I win a dance off against Minki Choi, you’ll come be my coach!” The Korean skater buries himself in Aaron’s chest, not caring for how expensive the suit might be. Looking up at Aaron with the biggest, shiniest, purest eyes he’s ever seen, Aaron feels his knees (and internal defenses he hasn’t realised he’s had until now) crumble and fall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be my coach, won’t you? Aaron, be my coach!”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron can only smile the biggest smile he’s had in ages at Jonghyun. He finds that he doesn’t care if Minki swipes him down for offering him as a tribute for a man he barely knows. Hell, if the world burned down right next to them, Aaron would only hold Jonghyun close and smile. Smiling— genuinely smiling— takes a lot more out of Aaron than he thought. No matter, he can afford to be happy tonight. It’s been so long. Too long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one can even touch Aaron Kwak. Much less just Aaron.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s more than happy to be proven wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you win against our little rabbit!”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK, AARON—”</p><p> </p><p>“Minki Choi!” Jonghyun declares with a slight puff of his chest. “You won’t back out, right? Just so you know, I’ll be taking home gold today!”</p><p> </p><p>Minki grumbles at the sudden declaration, but there’s no mistaking that determined smile underneath his biting words. “As if, bitch! You’re not gonna beat me if I can help it!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a whole playlist of K-pop girl group songs later, it turns out Minki can’t help but lose to Jonghyun Kim, Ace of Korea.</p><p> </p><p>And here’s Aaron who thought no one could beat <em> the </em> girl group stan, Minki Choi, in his own game.</p><p> </p><p>“He might even beat <em> you </em> in your own game, silver fox,” Dongho comments by the time Jonghyun emerges triumphant (and very sweaty) from the dance floor. He’s long discarded his ugly, navy blazer and tie along with his glasses. Aaron’s throat dries up at the sight, and it’s not like Jonghyun’s fully naked. </p><p> </p><p>This proves that Aaron is weak. Very, very weak. Weak for the charming lunatic on the dancefloor who is now coming very, very close into Aaron’s personal space. He can’t hide the rising blush from his cheeks quick enough.</p><p> </p><p><a id="back3" name="back3"></a> “I did well, right 자기야<a href="#note3"><sup>3</sup></a>?” Jonghyun says in a sing-song tone. Before Aaron could ask him what he meant by the last word, Jonghyun is swept away by Dongho. Aaron runs, and stumbles a lot on the way, after them. Desperate to get close to Jonghyun again, he clambers over the small crowd that’s gathered near the small stage in the hall. Times like this, the skater regrets not investing in a pair of contacts with a higher grade; he could barely see shit over the sea of people in front of him. But at the same time, he could care less about being polite, so he pushes through them to get a good view of whatever Dongho’s dragging Jonghyun into.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongho, is that a fucking pole?!” Aaron blurts out. Did Dongho always just carry one? Considering the other man, it isn’t too far-fetched. “Wait, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun, the gorgeous little shit he is, answers in Dongho’s place. “Did you know I can pole dance?” Aaron shakes his head a little too frantically. He then makes the mistake of looking below Jonghyun's neck. <em> Beautifully toned </em>, Aaron notes. Dongho laughs at him, probably for being so obvious and awfully red. The Korean skater to his right giggles and that sends Aaron’s heart into overdrive. Dongho’s cackles become even worse.</p><p> </p><p>(Un)fortunately, the French and Korean duo take to their respective poles before Aaron could say anything stupid. Aaron’s just about as starstruck as a little kid meeting their idol for the first time. His left hand is taking all the pictures as he can while his right hand’s busy covering his open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>As if he was under a spell, Aaron finds his gaze locked on Jonghyun. His eyes take in every movement of the skater on the pole. There’s something about Jonghyun that Aaron finds unique. The way he moves his body as if he was born with music in his veins. No, Jonghyun wasn’t dancing <em> to </em> the music:  he was <em> creating </em> the music and <em> living </em>in it. Aaron hadn’t seen anyone— or any skater for that matter— who danced like Jonghyun did. Mesmerizing was the only way Aaron could describe Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p><em> Such fluidity and beauty can only be done by Jonghyun, </em> Aaron mutters to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The performance is done before Aaron regains his senses. Jonghyun, covered in sweat again, appears in Aaron’s face, much to the older’s surprise and panic. He cups Aaron’s cheeks in both hands before kissing him lightly on the cheek. All of Aaron’s internal sirens blare in his head. Whether as a warning or otherwise, Aaron doesn’t think he would’ve followed his mind with the world spinning around him.</p><p> </p><p>“That was sooo fun,” Jonghyun says while Aaron is still out of commission, “Now that I won, you’ll be my coach, right? Aaron, I’ll definitely win gold next year if you’re my coach! Your routines are sooo pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you think I’m a good skater, Jonghyunnie?” The Korean skater huffs like he can’t believe Aaron’s words. He also reaches for his idol’s white jacket, which Aaron willingly gives.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You don’t win gold if you suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, you should’ve won gold instead of me this year, Jonghyun. I'm sure you were just as stunning on the ice, if not better.”</p><p> </p><p><a id="back4" name="back4"></a>“넌 멍청이다.”<a href="#note4"><sup>4</sup></a></p><p> </p><p>Aaron blinks. <em> Note to self: learn Korean. </em> “What? You must know I know nothing in Korean.”</p><p> </p><p><a id="back5" name="back5"></a>Going above Aaron’s expectations was something Jonghyun was very good at apparently. “Just shut up and dance with me, 내 사랑<a href="#note5"><sup>5</sup></a>!”</p><p> </p><p>As with everything involving Jonghyun, Aaron doesn’t think twice. He drowns himself in the music, flowing together with the other skater. They dance through all kinds of music almost effortlessly. Ballroom, pop, EDM, whatever. Jonghyun leads the dance for the most part, swiftly moving past everyone else as if they weren’t there. Both pay little mind to the grumbling skaters or the suggestive whistles of those watching. </p><p> </p><p>It’s when the pair slows down to a final waltz that Aaron realizes what he’s been forgoing for skating after all this time.</p><p> </p><p><em> Life </em> and <em> love. </em></p><p> </p><p>And he’s discovered both of them tonight in the arms of a very drunk Korean skater.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so fucking<em> terrifying </em>. How one person unearthed Aaron’s heart in less than three hours. How he’s fallen so hard in such a short time. How he’s actually considering dropping everything for this man who probably won’t even look at him in the eye tomorrow morning just to coach him.</p><p> </p><p><a id="back6" name="back6"></a>“I think I’m falling for you, mon chéri,<a href="#note6"><sup>6</sup></a>” Aaron whispers above his erratic heart. Jonghyun hums noncommittally. Aaron’s mouth runs before his last drops of courage dry up. “What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p><em> I can’t let you go now </em>.</p><p> </p><p><a id="back7" name="back7"></a>“Isn’t it obvious? 데이트하러 가자<a href="#note7"><sup>7</sup></a>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun," Aaron deadpans, "I can’t understand Korean. You’re slurring too.”</p><p> </p><p><a id="back8" name="back8"></a>“무슨 말씀 하시는 거예요? 너는 나를 이해할 수 있어 그렇지<a href="#note8"><sup>8</sup></a>?”</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, Jonghyun’s coach comes running to drag him away. Jiyoung, if memory serves Aaron right. She apologizes on Jonghyun’s behalf while her student struggles against her grip. The night seems to end at last when they leave.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that doesn’t end is the growing yearning in Aaron’s heart. It twists and tugs in his chest, bringing the great skater to his knees by the time he reaches his hotel room. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Aaron learns that Jonghyun’s already on his flight back home without as much as a word to him or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><a id="back9" name="back9"></a>Worlds<a href="#note9"><sup>9</sup></a> was a good distraction. But not good enough to distract Aaron from fleeting thoughts of Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Aaron snags another gold medal and a place on the podium. The crowds shout his name in awe of his routines. Nothing stands out this time, even during the banquet. There’s no drunk skaters boldly asking Aaron for a dance, no Kim Jonghyuns in sight at all. He retreats to his hotel room early that night, too tired to deal with pointless small talk among other competitors.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Los Angeles, Aaron finds himself staring blankly at the stark white ceiling. Kkotsoonie barks at the foot of the emerald couch to get his attention, only for Aaron to ignore her entirely. He feels bad of course, but he doesn’t have the energy to get up and coddle her like he does usually.</p><p> </p><p>Lately, he hasn’t had the energy to do <em> anything</em>. Besides practicing, he doesn’t have the energy for anything else. He could go to the rink again, but he’s already worked himself to the bone this week with how hard he’s been trying to skate. </p><p> </p><p>None of his routines are sticking in his head. Nor is any of the music he’s chosen sparks anything in him. Aaron’s already considering scrapping his <em>On Love: Eros</em> short program routine; it <em>screams</em> Jonghyun with every beat and Aaron’s already <em>dying</em> by merely thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p>At least he has enough energy to pull out his phone. It’s been blowing up with notifications for every app he has for the past few days now. Normally Aaron would have deleted everything and turned his phone off by now.; but he couldn’t bring himself to mute all his social media interactions for the life of him.</p><p> </p><p>But damn, that sounds like a <em> lot </em> of notifications. Definitely more than usual. Aaron peeks at the first few notification bars on his lockscreen.</p><p> </p><p>Twitter:</p><p><b>dongho kang 🇫🇷 </b>Replying to @axelutzloop and @aaronskates AARON GET YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!!! 14h</p><p><b>dongho kang 🇫🇷</b> and 30 others Retweeted a video you were tagged in. 14h</p><p><b>dongho kang 🇫🇷 </b>and 50+ others Liked a video you were tagged in. 14h</p><p> </p><p>Instagram:</p><p><b>glorypath </b>mentioned you in a comment: @aaronlivinglegend also change ur mfing @ already its so annoying 🙄</p><p><b>glorypath </b>mentioned you in a comment: @aaronlivinglegend isnt that the mf from the banquet</p><p><b>glorypath </b>liked a video of you. 15h</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of the platform he clicks on, he sees that they all link to the same video on yet another platform.</p><p> </p><p>He clicks it, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Korean greets him as the page loads. It sends a pang of unwelcome feelings down Aaron’s spine. Kkotsoonie finds her way onto the couch next to Aaron, snuggling under his bended arm. The video finally loads, revealing an unfamiliar ice rink with the lights dimmed out for dramatic effect. Foreign words are exchanged as the camera view focuses on the figure at the center of the ice. The person’s bronze skin and ebony hair stands out in the blinding white of the ice.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s on the edge of the couch as he waits for the music that never comes. What could this video possibly have to do with him?</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the skater’s blades glide across the ice, Aaron’s mouth goes slack.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Kim Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p><a id="back10" name="back10"></a>And he’s skating to Stammi Vicino— Aaron’s free skate<a href="#note10"><sup>10</sup></a> routine this season.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a> The Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, often shortened to Grand Prix Final and abbreviated as GPF, is a senior-level international figure skating competition. Medals are awarded in men's singles, ladies' singles, pair skating, and ice dancing. <sup><a href="#back1"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a> The short program is made up of required elements. Skaters at the senior level must perform eight designated elements set to music for no longer than 2 minutes and 40 seconds. <sup><a href="#back2"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note3" name="note3"></a> (Informal) Korean word for "honey". <sup><a href="#back3"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note4" name="note4"></a> Korean for "You're an idiot." <sup><a href="#back4"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note5" name="note5"></a> Korean for "My love!" <sup><a href="#back5"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note6" name="note6"></a> French for "My dear" or "My sweetheart" (male). <sup><a href="#back6"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note7" name="note7"></a> Korean for "Let's go on a date!" <sup><a href="#back7"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note8" name="note8"></a> Korean for "What are you talking about? You can understand me, right?" <sup><a href="#back8"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note9" name="note9"></a> The World Figure Skating Championships (Worlds) is an annual figure skating competition sanctioned by the International Skating Union. Medals are awarded in the categories of men's singles, ladies' singles, pair skating, and ice dance. <sup><a href="#back9"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note10" name="note10"></a> Freestyle competition with no required elements, in which skaters perform an original program of jumps, spins, sequences, etc., to music of their choice. <sup><a href="#back10"> [▲]</a></sup>
</li>
</ol><p>If you were confused about what countries Nu'est are skating for (and their nationalities), fear not! Here's a short list of just that, but also please pretend Nu'est weren't all Korean here lol:<br/>Aaron Kwak- U.S.A. (taking Victor Nikiforov's place in the AU)<br/>Jonghyun Kim- South Korea (Yuuri Katsuki)<br/>Dongho Kang- France (Christophe Giacometti)<br/>Minhyun Hwang- Japan (Phichit Chulanont, ik he's not here but he *is* Jonghyun's bffie soooo)<br/>Minki Choi- U.S.A. (Yuri Plisetsky, Junior skater)</p><p>(And if you wanna know what the title means, it's "Stay close to me, don’t go away")</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/nuestwaigu"> twitter account </a>! Maybe drop me a comment or a kudos? Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>